The Roads We Travel
by SilverAbyss
Summary: They always say that life is unpredictable, that you never know when life is going to set in motion events that'll throw you through a loop.  You know what – they sure weren't kidding. Warnings: very AU; human forms; possible Raph/Leo & Don/Mikey
1. When Life Was Simple & Spin of the Wheel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Ninja Turtles. I just like toying with the characters to satisfy my muse...especially poor Raphie.

* * *

**When Life Was Simple**

* * *

Leo remembers visiting New York City, New York once, back when life was simple, complete. He'd been nine years old, and his mom and dad had decided to take him to see the popular city.

Leo remembers the subway most. He remembers sitting next to his mom, his dad standing amongst the sea of bodies in the packed train car.

He remembers looking over all the people – their faces, clothes, what they were doing – and wondering... who were they? What were they thinking? The quiet ones, either listening to music, reading, or otherwise just sitting, staring at nothing in particular. What were they thinking about? Work? Friends? Were they missing a lover? Mourning a lost loved one? Were they reflecting on the past? Looking to the future? Going over previously scheduled plans? Making plans? Were they happy? Sad? Fuming? Lonely? Worried?

Were they thinking about nothing at all? Or were some thinking the same as him; wondering about the people pressed close around them?

Leo remembers seeing a boy in the aisle, down at the other end of the car. He remembers catching a glimpse of wild black hair through a gap in the bodies, and immediately searching for the owner. He remembers a strange sense of panic when he could not find the color again, then a sudden feeling of relief when at last he found the boy. A boy with raven black hair and tanned skin.

Even from a distance, Leo could tell the boy was around his height, perhaps just slightly shorter or taller than him. He stood by a tall, severe looking woman, with plain brown hair pulled into a neat bun, and a perfectly pressed burgundy suit. The boy himself was dressed in a plain t-shirt (that was certainly meant to be true black but dulled slightly in comparison to the wearer's hair) and baggy faded blue jeans.

Leo remembers the distinctive eyes that locked with his when the boy glanced his way – eyes colored with a sharp, piercing, vibrant shade of hazel, alive with defiance, but holding something back, locking it in a box hidden in some dark and forbidden corner of his mind.

Leo doesn't remember how long they held each other's gaze, but he remembers letting out a breath he wasn't aware of holding in the first place when the woman finally led the boy off the car.

Leo remembers the foreign sense of loneliness that fell over him at the loss of those eyes. He remembers coming to the conclusion that the mysterious boy was the most beautiful creature in the universe, more beautiful than anything, even an angel.

It was a very pure sense of beauty, seen and comprehended through the eyes of a still innocent child.

The boy's eyes haunted Leo. Smart as he was, he was unable to define those eyes, no matter how hard he tried. The words simply escaped him. Leo remembers wondering if there even were any words to describe those eyes. He finally settled on the idea that he would somehow tarnish their beauty by stripping away their mysteriousness with words.

During this simple time, those eyes, and their owner, haunted Leo's mind and dreams.

A year later, Leo's parents died in a car accident – and Leo stopped dreaming.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Spin of The Wheel**

* * *

Leonardo woke to the alluring scents of coffee and bacon floating in from the kitchen. He yawned, then peeled back the cocoon of blankets to blink sleep bleary eyes at the digital clock on his nightstand. The bold red letters mockingly declared it to be seven o'clock in the morning. Leo groaned but quickly rejected the idea of going back to sleep as his stomach was not very keen to dismiss the idea of food in favor of a few extra z's.

He pried the covers off and sat up, sweeping a quick glance around his room as his mind started to clear. Across the room from his bed was a small closet, a wardrobe claiming the small stretch of wall to the immediate left. To the right of the closet, along the perpendicular wall, was a simple desk with a laptop and small lamp taking residence on top. To the right of the desk was a bookshelf filled with books spanning many genre. To the right of that was a single window through which morning light poured into the room. To Leo's left was the half open bedroom door leading to the hallway. On the immediate left of the bed was the nightstand with his digital clock and a small picture frame. Above the nightstand was a wall lamp; its chain dangled motionless in the still room. The walls were a light blue and were sparingly adorned with posters of Leo's favorite bands.

When the digital clock read seven-o-five, Leo finally slid out of bed. He made his way to the chest of drawers, retrieved a pair of black boxers, a loose white t-shirt, and a pair of baggy gray sweatpants, and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

When he flicked on the light, his reflection greeted him in the mirror – pale skin and warm brown eyes framed with bleached, platinum blond bangs. Leo reached up and pulled slender fingers through the straight locks. Aside from the bangs, the rest of his hair was a medium brown. He'd bleached his bangs nearly four years ago, and had kept them that way since, as a symbol of his new life.

Leo reached up again, running his fingers through the nearly shoulder length hair. It fluttered down in pieces as he removed the few feeble tangles with ease. He glanced back at his reflection, taking in the faint dark marks under his eyes. His dreams had been disrupting his sleep recently, though he could not recall what they had been about. He chalked it up to being repressed dreams about his parents, nightmares about what had happened.

Leo traced his fingers down his bare chest, feeling the scar even before his gaze slid down the mirror to follow his fingers. A four inch gash centimeters from his heart. A miracle the metal didn't do lasting damage. He frowned, hand falling back to his side. He refused to linger on it for more than a moment. He had a new home now, a new life, a new family. Never a replacement... but something to treasure and rely on regardless.

Leo heard the soft clatter of dishes from down the hall. Shaking off the lingering thoughts, he splashed his face with cold water and set about brushing his teeth and changing his clothes. He made a quick stop at his room to drop his dirty clothes in the hamper before making a beeline from the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, the scent of coffee was more fragrant, the scent of bacon more mouth watering. The weaker scents of toast and scrambled eggs were also detectable now.

The kitchen itself was cozy – small, but with plenty of room nonetheless, with oak cabinets, reddish-brown walls, gray marble counter tops and mismatched red, black, and silver appliances. A counter in the middle of the room served as a bar-like table.

Leo walked in, savoring the wonderful scents, and pulled back the chair at the closest end of the "table" before sitting down and promptly slouching over, folding his arms in front of himself on the marble and resting his chin on his arms.

"Donnie, can I just say how amazing you are?" he moaned in a dreamy tone.

The person he addressed was Donatello, his adoptive younger brother, who was currently engaged in flipping strips of bacon in a fry pan.

Donatello turned his green-hazel eyes to Leo, a small smile in his eyes as well as on his lips.

"You just did, Leo."

He brushed back some of the shaggy, dark brown bangs that draped down into his eyes with the hand that was not occupied with a spatula. Leo grinned in reply.

"Oh Don, you know it's true," he teased, a sly smile on his lips. Don chuckled in response, having returned to fixing breakfast.

"Perhaps. But surely you don't just love me for my cooking?" Don's hand flew to his chest in a symbol of mock hurt. Leo let out a short laugh.

"It's more than that of course. But I swear, you could get anyone to fall for you. Your culinary skills just seal the deal."

Don grinned, his back still facing Leo. He transferred the bacon to a plate then reached for the pan of scrambled eggs, scraping the eggs into a bowl. He turned off the stove and carried the plate of bacon and bowl of eggs to the counter. He held back a laugh at the look Leo was giving the food.

"Why, Leo. I'd ask that you please refrain from drooling on the table." Leo's eyes flicked up to Don's. He gave a faux pout as an answer.

Donatello shook his head at his brother's antics. He put out plates and silverware for himself, Leo, and their father, who entered the kitchen as if on cue.

"Good morning my sons," he said, taking a seat at the counter opposite from Leo.

"Morning, Father," was the response echoed by both boys.

Splinter, as he was called by most, if not everyone he knew, was the adoptive father of both boys. He was a middle-aged businessman with graying hair and a warm smile. He had adopted Donatello first, then Leo six years later. Leo had been fourteen at the time, Donnie, thirteen and a half.

Don prepared a cup of tea for Splinter, setting it down by the man with a smile. Splinter returned the gesture and sipped at the tea while reading the morning newspaper. Don prepared a cup of coffee for Leo and a cup of tea for himself. Usually they were all content with tea, but Leo had taken a new liking to the stronger beverage.

Leo smiled and took a long drink from the mug. Don took a seat near Leo and started to put food on his plate. While he had prepared the tea and coffee, Don had also gathered up the toast he had prepared, and some butter, and had moved them to the counter.

"So what's really up with you anyway? You seem different," Don said to Leo, as he took a bite from a piece of bacon. Leo was in the middle of buttering a slice of toast. He gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I don't know. I'm just tired I guess. I've been having nightmares again... I think. I can't actually remember what they were about."

Donatello listened to his brother's response, a contemplative look on his face.

"Have you been stressed over anything recently?" he asked.

"Not that I know of."

Don hummed and took a sip of his tea. Before he could voice a reply, Splinter set down his paper and addressed them.

"Leonardo, Donatello. I have news to tell you. I have business to attend to in New York City. It might be a permanent position that I am being offered."

Leo and Don blinked at each other, then looked back to Splinter.

"So... we're moving?" Don asked. Splinter's reply was a simple nod. "When?"

"I hoped to move in before school started, so that the two of you would not have to transfer into the middle of class."

Leo gave a small nod in understanding. Splinter knew it would be hard enough changing schools as seniors in high school. Having to transfer after school started would just seem cruel.

"So we should start packing soon?" Leo asked quietly. Splinter's smile was a little sad.

"Wait, so you've already found a place?" Don piped up.

"Yes. I found us an apartment. It is close to the school you will attend, as well as to where I will be working."

Don lowered his gaze to the counter. Leo rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort. While they weren't exactly popular at their school, they still had a small group of friends. Splinter knew this would seem hard at first.

"I am sorry my sons. I would not have accepted if it could have somehow been avoided."

"No, we understand," came Leo's quiet voice. Splinter gave a small nod before standing. He took his cup of tea and left for the living room to watch his soaps.

Leo offered Don a small smile, which was mirrored after a moments pause.

"Things will work out Donnie. I bet this will be a really interesting change."

"Yeah... I bet it will."


	2. When Life Was Empty & A Clean Start

**When Life Was Empty**

* * *

Donatello remembers empty houses with cold, dull rooms and nannies. He remembers rainbows of color as lifeless as gray snow – frigid and depressing, instead of cheery and inviting.

Don remembers long days of toys and laughter, before he was old enough to know any better.

He remembers life through the eyes of a still naive child.

Don remembers the emptiness that grew as he grew older. He remembers the worthless toys and the pointless attempts by known stranger to get him to laugh.

Don remember silence. Not just by means of the fog that dulled the sounds around him, but his own self-imposed silence. He remembers feeling, even at such a young age, that speech was unimportant.

Pointless.

Don remembers when they gave up on him, when the known stranger learned to leave him be. He remembers when the true strangers would visit. Twas a rare thing indeed, and so sad that they were strangers, not even "known" strangers.

He remembers a life without color, without sound. A drab, lifeless, pointless existence that ate away at him. He marvels that back then he did not simply stop eating and shrivel up.

Don remembers books. Books of learning, books of refuge. Books that would let him escape but would bring waves of pain, then hollow nothingness whenever he stopped reading. He remembers the foreign feelings the books let him experience, and the cravings they left in his hollowed out heart.

Donatello remembers an empty time taking his childhood from him.

And when the true strangers died in a plane crash to the Bahamas, his broken mind whispered, _they had it coming_.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Clean Start**

* * *

"Wooooow," Don breathed, eyes open to nearly comical size. Leo nudged his brother in the side.

"Stop being such a country boy tourist," he joked.

Don scowled slightly, muttering something along the lines of, "But I am a country boy…and a tourist…"

Leo glanced up, trailing his gaze over the tall, flashy skyscrapers and contrasting brick apartment buildings. Nine years. He had seen the city only once, nearly nine years ago. It seemed so different now…less impressive maybe? He couldn't be sure. Emotions and memories swept up unbidden from his mind, sending him reeling.

Don rested a steady hand on Leo's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked Leo, who suddenly looked torn between being sick and having a minor panic attack.

Leo managed a small smile and a weak nod, quickly shoving the memories back behind the dam that had kept them locked in the corners of his mind.

Don looked unconvinced but he let it slide. He turned his attention back to the city around him. The endless skyline of glossy buildings was fascinating to him. Like a kid in a candy store, he couldn't help but stare in wonder. The streets were bustling with cars, the sidewalks with people – some apparently tourists themselves, others definite residents, already used to the hectic atmosphere.

Don glanced at his watch. It was still early – only eleven in the morning – and they still had hours to kill. Splinter had let them take a plane to the city, while he and one of his friends drove the furniture and possessions.

Splinter had given them the address to the apartment and a key, so that they could return early if they wanted to take a break from exploring. Their plane had arrived at nine o'clock; their curfew for the day was four, so that they had time to settle in.

Don glanced back at Leo to find the quiet boy gazing pensively at the sea of yellow taxi cabs weaving through traffic. It did not take an expert to realize his mind was someplace else.

The salty scent of the ocean drew Don's attention. He'd never seen the ocean in person before. He tugged slightly on Leo's sleeve as an excited child would to get attention.

"Hey, Leo, let's head this way," he suggested to the older boy, nodding his head slightly in the direction he referred to.

"Okay," came Leo's reply, still a little meek, but the smile he gave Don assured he'd be back to normal soon.

Leo had never told Don much about his past. Don tried not to take it personally. After all, even though he'd shared some of his past – a simplified version – he wouldn't lie to himself by saying there were no secrets between them. Don knew what happened to Leo's parents, sure, so he could guess that Leo's sudden attack resulted from some memory of them.

When Splinter brought Leo home, Don heard that the older boy had been in foster care for four years. Don remembers what Leo was like when they met – it was like seeing a mirror image of himself when Splinter first took him in. Empty. Withdrawn. Though, Don felt it safe to assume it was for different reasons than his own.

After awhile Leo had started to come out of his shell, so to speak. After that came the "attacks." Don realized early on that what triggered these extreme emotional states always related to Leo's past life. Memories of times spent with his parents.

Don could only imagine what wonderful people they must have been, but he usually stayed away from that line of thought. He didn't like the bitter feelings it dredged up. He considered Leo a brother regardless of the different blood relations – he didn't want to ruin that with resentment and envy at a life he wished he'd had. He didn't want to hurt Leo that way either. The older boy had come a long way, Don knew it.

Don was pulled from his thoughts when the waterfront came into view. A smile formed on his lips, lit up his eyes, and transformed into a full, toothy grin.

The few gray clouds in the sky failed to block out the sun, the languid blue-gray waves glistened in the warm August rays. They lapped against the wooden posts supporting the docks, creating a pleasant melody to lull the senses.

The water stretched to the horizon, and in the distance the Statue of Liberty could be seen.

Don leaned on the wooden railing, his attention wholly captured by the scenery. Leo stared out at the bobbing waves for a moment, inhaling the refreshingly clean and tangy air. He turned and leaned back against the railing, eyes closed as the breeze whispered through his hair.

Opening his eyes, he looked around at the tall buildings, trying to imagine his future. He tired to picture the school he and Don would be attending, tried to picture what the classes would be like, wondered how the other kids would act. He assumed that there would be some similarities to their old school – after all, a school was a school and teens were teens – but he wondered what exactly would be different and to what extent. What were city kids like? Would they be more likely to act up and cause trouble? Pull pranks? Start fights? Or was he unintentionally stereotyping?

He tried to imagine the places he would visit, what he would do for fun. What would he find in the city? Would he miss his old home? Don might've been the country boy, but Leo found that he would always find peace among nature. He could sit for hours in a quiet place and just think – about everything and nothing at all, simply caught in the moment and living it.

Leo glanced at Don from the corner of his eye. The younger boy was still watching the water, his eyes half lidded and a look of bliss on his face. The wind had picked up, scattering hair and rustling fabric. Leo reached up to half-heartedly push pieces of his own hair from his eyes. He thought for a moment, before turning and folding his arms on the rail to mirror his brother's position. Don broke the silence.

"So...what do you think of it here?" Leo remained quiet a moment before answering.

"Well, it's different." Don's lips twitched in a small smile.

"C'mon, really."

"Really? I don't know. I'll get used to it. Might be exciting, all then new places to explore, people to meet." They lapsed into silence, just enjoying the sounds of wind and water blending with the city behind them.

"What do you think?" Leo turned to look at Don. "Think you'll miss the old place?"

"Hmm? Nah...I'll miss our friends, but...I think this will be a good change. I feel like I'm going to like it here."

Leo smiled at Don's reply. Some part of him felt the same...but another part felt like something was about to happen, something that would change everything.

And he couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something.

* * *

The building was built with red bricks that had seen better years, and towered at least ten stories, by Leo's quick estimate. The few gray clouds had multiplied into a thick smog-like blanket, blotting out the sun and giving the area a gloomy appearance, like all the color and life had been sucked out. The thought that the scene looked like something out of a horror movie crossed Leo's mind briefly before Don dragged him through the doors and up the stairs.

The stairs ran up the middle of the building, the floors were divided up four apartments to the left, four to the right, and two directly across from the stairwell door, doors side-by-side. Their apartment, number 610, was at the end of the right hall. The hallway itself was fairly narrow, with tan walls and worn maroon carpet. The doors were solid, dark redwood with brass nobs, knockers, and numbers.

Leo could hear muffled voices from inside the apartment. Don fished the key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door. The two boys were greeted by a narrow entryway with dark brown wallpaper and oak floorboards. They stepped in, youngest first, Leo shutting the door behind him and turning the deadbolt.

They left their shoes by the door; four other pairs were lined up along the wall. Curious, Leo followed Don into the parlor.

The room opened up to the left of the hall and was fairly large. The right half made up the parlor, the left consisted of a kitchen and small dining area, divided from the parlor by a granite top counter. The walls of both areas bore the same dark wallpaper as the hall and the floors were also the same oak paneling. A doorway in the wall of the parlor opposite the entryway revealed another hallway that Leo assumed led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

The parlor was filled with boxes and pieces of furniture yet to be rearranged.

Leo's attention was caught by the people seated on the couch that presently spanned the wall by the doorway to the second hallway. Splinter sat at the end by the doorway. A man, woman, and boy took up the rest of the couch, the boy seated on the far end and the man closest to Splinter, leaving the woman in between the two.

The man looked young, but the creases at the corners of his mouth and eyes spoke of decades spend laughing. His skin was tanned and flecked with freckles, his hair sandy brown, short and neat, and his eyes a pale blue. He was addressing Splinter in a smooth, level voice.

The woman beside him appeared to be listening intently. A small smile pulled at her thin lips. Her hair was shoulder length, straight and black. She had a paler complexion with little to no freckling and her eyes were light brown in color.

Both adults were dressed professionally, the man wearing a navy blue suit and the woman wearing a brown suit that Leo couldn't help comparing to the wallpaper. Leo's gaze shifted to the boy seated at the end of the couch.

The boy looked somewhat younger than him, maybe even a little younger than Don. His hair was short and a pale blond and fell in wisps around his face and above his eyes. His complexion was tan, but looked to be his natural skin tone, for there were barely any freckles at all. He was the only one dressed casually in a pair of faded blue jeans and an orange t-shirt.

The boy's head was turned away from the others, a bored expression on his face His eyes were half closed and directed at a spot on the floor, and he was slouched against the arm of the couch.

Leo took all this in in a matter of moments. He wondered at first if the two adults were business partners with Splinter, but why then would the boy be there?

Don, who stood to the right of Leo, was the first to draw attention. He shuffled forward, and accidentally bumped into a table with is hip.

The sound was fairly quiet, but when Leo's gaze flickered back to the boy, he was met with the sight of bright, baby blue eyes and a wide grin.

The boy stat up quickly, reminding Leo of a puppy, delighted at its master's return. The change in the boy's demeanor alerted the three adults. Splinter turned his head and smiled warmly at his sons.

"Ah, I'm glad you two have returned. This is Mr. and Ms. Stevenson and their son."

"Nice to meet you," came Leo and Don's echoed reply.

The boy jumped up and approached them.

"Heya! My name's Michelangelo. Kinda long name though. Everyone calls me Mikey." He grinned happily, sticking his hand out to shake. Leo stifled a chuckle as he was again reminded of an excited puppy, eager to please. He shook Mikey's hand.

"Name's Leonardo. Everyone calls me Leo," he replied, returning the grin. Don followed next.

"Donatello. Don or Donnie for short," he said with a smile. Splinter spoke up again.

"The Stevensons also live on this floor. They came by to welcome us."

"We live in apartment 604," Mikey supplied. "You should come over sometime."

"It is fine with me, if it is fine with your parents," Splinter directed to Mikey. The boy grinned sheepishly at his parents, who shook their heads in good humor.

"Of course it's fine," Mrs. Stevenson replied with a smile. The replying grin on Mikey's face was instantaneous.

"Can they come over for dinner sometime?" He looked to his parents for permission.

"Well, what do you say?" Mr. Stevenson asked Splinter. Splinter nodded once.

"We would love to." Leo and Don smiled, caught in the infectious atmosphere that was no doubt influenced by Mikey. They nodded as well. Mr. Stevenson stood then.

"We should be going. It was nice meeting all of you," he said, shaking hands with Splinter when he stood up as well. Mrs. Stevenson also shook Splinter's hand before moving towards the entry hall. She smiled and nodded as she passed Leo and Don. They returned the gesture, Don saying a quick "have a nice night." Mr. Stevenson followed after his wife, leaving Mikey as the last of the three in the room.

"So...I'll see ya later?" he asked after a moment. Don smiled.

"I can't speak for Leo, but I'd be happy to come over tomorrow," he said, smirking at the indignant, "hey" muttered by the aforementioned boy.

"Great! We could go out and explore the city, y'know, since you guys have only been here a day and all and I'm sure there are a lot of places you'd like to go see –"

Don grinned and raised a hand in a halting motion to stop the rambling blond.

"Sounds great. Father?" he questioned, looking to Splinter. The man nodded, giving his consent. Don turned to Leo.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'll just look around by myself for awhile," Leo said, giving an apologetic smile to Don at the flicker of disappointment in the other's eyes.

"You sure?" Don questioned. Leo nodded.

"Next time, I promise. You two have fun though."

"We will," Mikey said, still grinning. Leo guessed that it had been awhile since the blond had been able to play tour guide. "See ya tomorrow then Donnie!" he called as he sprinted out into the hall. The sounds of a door opening and closing followed shortly.

Leo looked around, clapping his hands together.

"So. Guess we should get to unpacking." Don nodded, already moving towards a pile of boxes labeled "kitchen."

Splinter moved a box towards the wall near the doorway to the second hallway, no doubt separating out the boxes labeled for the bedrooms.

Leo took another look around and let out a breath before moving to rearrange some of the lighter furniture. They had quite a bit to do, but Leo knew they'd be settled in no time.

The two windows opposite the kitchen ran nearly from waist height to the ceiling and provided a nice view of the city. Skyscrapers could be seen peaking above the other, smaller buildings. The sky was somewhat visible, even with the cityscape taking up most of the view.

The setting sun had turned the bits of visible sky orange – the clouds dark gray-blue and tinted orange around the edges – and bathed the metal city in a soft orange hue.

As Leo took a moment to appreciate the view, he felt his lips twitch into a smile. Maybe he would like it here after all.


	3. Author's Note

Hello readers.

So first thing's first – I'm appalled with myself with how I've been procrastinating with this story. Actually, most aspects of my life are ruled in varying degrees by procrastination. It's something I really, **_really_ **need to change. I'm sick of it and I know I can do better if I force myself past the laziness. So, I apologize greatly for the lack of updates. I will be continuing this story, if I have to glue myself to the chair to get it done.

A minor change for those of you who have read this story so far (prior to the posting of this note). I've done what my silly self should have done to begin with and spliced the "memory" tidbits with actual chapters. So, chapter one is now the "Leo remembers" part Chapter 1, and chapter two is now "Donatello remembers" _the actual Chapter 2_. So for those of you who have been reading this, the real second chapter is up, so make sure to read it or else things might get confusing.

Now then. Finals are over, so I have time to work on getting my life in order, and by gosh I will or I think I'll go nuts. So, happy late holidays, and I should have the next chapter up for new years, or shortly after.

Thank you to any of you still staying with this story despite the horrible stalling of its author.

EDIT:

Oh, one more thing. My knowledge of NYC is limited; anyone willing to help me with knowledge of the city, like subway routes and where things are and stuff? I'll do some research, but it'd be really helpful if I could just talk to someone about it.


End file.
